La page blanche
by dimid
Summary: Arthur trouve qu'il ne fait plus assez de lois, Léodagan cherche un nouveau moyen d'exécuter des crapules... quand les chevaliers de la table ronde manquent soudain d'imagination.


**INTRODUCTION**

 _ **Le seigneur Karadoc est dans les cuisines. Face à lui, une complexe préparation culinaire à base de pain et d'une multitude d'aliments. Dame Mevanwi fait son apparition à la porte.**_

 **Mevanwi (endormie) –** Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ça fait trois heures que vous êtes ici !

 **Karadoc –** Je sais pas… je trouve pas.

 **Mevanwi –** Mais vous trouvez pas quoi ?

 **Karadoc –** Il manque quelque chose, mais je sais pas quoi.

 **Mevanwi** – Dans votre sandwich, vous voulez dire ?

 **Karadoc (piqué au vif)** – C'est plus qu'un sandwich, ça, c'est des tranches de bonheur normalement ! Ça devrait être une merveille urinaire.

 **Mevanwi** – Culinaire ?

 **Karadoc** – Ouais bon bref, en tout cas il manque quelque chose pour que ça soit parfait. Je comprends pas, d'habitude ça vient tout seul.

 **Mevanwi** – Vous trouverez ça demain…

 **Karadoc** – Demain ? Mais le pain sera moisi, demain ! Plus rien ne sera frais, demain ! Quand il s'agit de manger, y a pas de demain !

* * *

 **ACTE I**

 _ **Perceval et Arthur mangent ensemble.**_

 **Perceval** – Sire, vous êtes de bonne humeur là ?

 **Arthur** – Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de manger une tarte ?

 **Perceval** – C'est pas de la compote, le dessert ?

 _Arthur lève les yeux au ciel_

 **Arthur (résigné)** – Alors, vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?

 **Perceval (étonné)** – Comment vous savez ?

 **Arthur** – Parce que chaque fois qu'on mange ensemble, vous avez toujours quelque chose à me demander.

 **Perceval** – C'est pas pour vous embêter sire… mais j'aime bien quand vous m'expliquer des trucs. Ça me rabiboche.

 **Arthur** – Ça vous.. revigore ?

 **Perceval** – Ah ouais, merde.

 **Arthur** – Bon ben allez-y, dites-moi.

 **Perceval** – Voilà, j'aurais voulu faire une poésie pour Angharad.

 **Arthur** – Et ?

 **Perceval** – Bah je me suis mis face à une feuille, j'ai pris une plume, comme font les poètes quoi… et pas moyen d'écrire une ligne !

 **Arthur(surpris)** – Mais vous savez écrire, maintenant, vous ?

 **Perceval** – Ah non.

 **Arthur** – Bah vous croyez pas que ça vient de là ?

 **Perceval** – Ouais, c'est sûr, ça aide pas… Mais bon, à la limite si je vous dicte, vous vous pourriez écrire.

 **Arthur** – Dites, d'abord je suis pas votre larbin, et en plus vous avez des pistes ?

 **Perceval** – Je sais pas, un truc qui l'impressionne un peu, genre une aventure de chevalier…

 **Arthur** – Une de vos _(il appuie sur 'vos')_ aventures de chevalier ? Vous avez pas peur que ça soit trop impressionnant ?

 **Perceval** – Ouais, je sais, elle est pas habituée. C'est pour ça, je vestibule.

 **Arthur** – Vous… tergiversez ?

 **Perceval** – Ah non non, j'ai rien renversé…

 **Arthur (l'ignore)** – Écoutez, je peux pas trop vous aider, moi. Déjà vos sentiments pour Angharad, ça reste un peu confus pour moi… et puis j'ai pas trop la tête aux poèmes, en ce moment

 **Perceval** – Vous avez la tête à quoi ?

 **Arthur** – Oh bah le royaume, le Graal, les lois…

 **Perceval** – Les oies ? Mais quel rapport entre vous et les oies ?

 **Arthur(après un temps)** – Les lois, pas les oies.

 **Perceval** – Ah parce que c'est ça que vous faites, des lois ?

 **Arthur** – J'essaie oui… mais bon en ce moment, j'ai pas trop d'idées… c'est comme vous avec votre poème

 **Perceval** – Comme moi ? Vous allez les offrir à Angharad ?

 _Arthur ne répond pas et mange, semblant regretter de s'être lancé dans la discussion._

* * *

 **ACTE II**

Arthur, l'air soucieux, marche dans un couloir du château. Il rejoint la salle des archives.

 **Arthur** \- Père Blaise ?

 _Le silence lui répond._

 **Arthur (plus fort)** – Père Blaise ?

 _Toujours rien. Arthur avance et finit par tomber sur le Père Blaise, assoupi, assis sur une chaise, un livre fermé à ses pieds._

 **Arthur (fort)** – Hé !

 **Père Blaise** – Hein, quoi ?

 **Arthur** – Dites, rappelez-moi, combien je vous paie au juste ?

 **Père Blaise (endormi)** – Comment ça ?

 **Arthur** – Ça fait une plombe que je vous cherche, j'ai pas exactement que ça à glander, et je vous trouve en train de roupiller sur une chaise... d'où ma question : combien je vous paie, déjà ?

 **Père Blaise** – Écoutez, Sire, c'est pas ce que vous croyez… Il se trouve…

 **Arthur** – Non alors attendez… parce que ça m'intéresse pas tellement en fait, je venais pour vous demander quelque chose.

 **Père Blaise(se redresse)** – Je vous écoute, Sire.

 **Arthur** – Où est-ce que vous consignez les lois déjà ? Parce que je me souviens plus, je sais que y a un endroit, mais pour retrouver ça dans votre bordel

 **Père Blaise** – Oh ben mon bordel…

 **Arthur** – Oui non vous avez raison, techniquement c'est pas le votre, c'est le mien.

 **Père Blaise** – Non c'est plutôt sur le mot « bordel » que je…

 **Arthur** – Écoutez, appelez-ça comme vous voulez hein. Et du coup ?

 **Père Blaise (ne comprenant pas)** – Du coup ?

 **Arthur** (s'impatientant) – Les lois ?

 **Père Blaise** – Ah oui, les lois…Excusez-moi Sire, mais quand vous dites « consigner »…

 **Arthur** – Oui enfin je voulais dire ranger, mais bon, vous ne savez visiblement pas ce que ça veut dire, donc j'ai préféré, « consigner »

 **Père Blaise** – Oui, oui oui mais je sais pas non plus si on peut vraiment dire « consigner »….

 **Arthur** – Bon bref, je vais plus simple, elles sont où les lois ?

 **Père Blaise (embêté)** – Bah, les lois…

 **Arthur** – Y a pas un endroit où vous les mettez ?

 **Père Blaise** – Disons que… y a plusieurs endroits

 _Arthur le regarde, atterré_

* * *

 **ACTE III**

 **Père Blaise** – Je consigne les lois importantes _(il insiste sur 'importantes')_ , mais de là à tout garder… parce que y a quand même un tas de conneries hein.

 **Arthur** – Quelles conneries ? Mes lois ?

 **Père Blaise** – Non mais ce que je veux dire, Sire…

 _Léodagan apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarde Arthur_

 **Léodagan** – Ah, ben vous êtes là ? Ça fait une plombe que je remue le château pour vous trouver !

 **Arthur** – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une urgence ?

 **Léodagan** – Bah plutôt oui. J'ai séance de justice demain matin, et j'ai toujours pas de nouvelle idée.

 **Arthur** – De nouvelle idée pour quoi ?

 **Léodagan** – Bah pour exécuter un voyou de manière originale !

 **Arthur** – Quoi ?

 **Léodagan** – Un peu de nouveauté, quoi… bon par exemple la dernière fois, le voleur de porc, ben on l'a fait cuire avec le porc qu'il avait volé et on a fait bouffer le tout aux condamnés de la semaine suivante. Ou tenez, la fois d'avant…

 **Arthur** – Oui oui, j'imagine bien la fois d'avant… mais en quoi ça me regarde ?

 **Léodagan** – Eh ben, là pas moyen de trouver une idée originale… en plus j'ai que de la crapule bas de gamme, des clodos, ça ressemble à rien. Enfin ça ressemble jamais à grand-chose mais c'est pour ça, autant s'amuser un peu

 **Arthur** – Et vous venez me voir moi, pour me demander de vous aider à buter des mecs alors que vous savez que j'aime pas ça ?

 **Léodagan** – C'est sûr que pour une fois j'aurais préféré avoir mon père sous la main, question invention il est plutôt calé. Mais le temps que j'envoie un pigeon et qu'il réponde, la séance sera passée, alors…

 **Arthur (blasé)** – Écoutez, je sais pas moi, reportez-là.

 **Léodagan** – Reporter une séance de justice ? Vous êtes pas un peu givré non ? Du sursis pour la racaille, et puis quoi encore ? J'ai une réputation à tenir moi, c'est pas comme vous.

 **Arthur** – Démerdez-vous, j'ai assez à faire avec l'autre grand con là

 **Léodagan (regardant Père Blaise)** – Je peux toujours le rajouter au lot de demain discrètement si vous voulez…

 _Arthur ignore Léodagan et se tourne de nouveau vers le Père Blaise_

 **Arthur** – Bon, pour résumer les lois sont éparpillées partout, pas moyen de les retrouver ?

 **Père Blaise** – Bah dites-moi, j'ai toujours une vue d'ensemble…

 **Arthur** – Une vue d'ensemble… j'vais vous coller au plafond pendant trois mois, là vous aurez une belle vue d'ensemble !

 **Léodagan** – Ah non, la loi pour coller les gens au plafond je l'avais proposée, vous avez jamais voulu…

 **Père Blaise** – Et puis peut-être que pour les lois y a quelques soucis mineurs, mais tous les récits de chevalerie, je fais attention.

 **Arthur** – Les récits de chevalerie de ceux-là ? Ah ben oui, ça vaut le coup d'être attentionné.

 **Léodagan** – Parce que vos lois de gonzesse, ça vaut le coup d'être attentionné ?

 **Père Blaise** – En même temps les lois vous les connaissez bien, c'est vous qui les faites…

 **Léodagan** – Et ça se voit, hein, que c'est vous qui les faites… du coup pour une fois c'est peut-être pas plus mal que l'autre abruti ait pas fait son boulot…

* * *

 **CONCLUSION**

 **Arthur** – Bon, je vous demande quand même, vous avez eu l'impression d'en descendre moins, des lois, ces temps-ci ?

 **Père Blaise** – En descendre moins ?

 **Arthur** – Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de faire moins de lois ces derniers temps, ça me chiffonne.

 **Léodagan** – Pas nous, je vous rassure. Bon, on peut s'occuper de mes problèmes ou pas ?

 **Arthur** – Votre problème de dégommer des clodos, vous voulez dire ? Je vais le régler vite fait, moi. Père Blaise, prêtez-moi votre plume, que j'écrive un mot.

 **Père Blaise** – Vous risquez de pas voir grand-chose, ma chandelle est morte et j'ai plus de feu…

 **Léodagan** – Mais fermez donc votre gueule, pour l'amour de Dieu...

 _Arthur écrit, et dit à voix haute en même temps_

 **Arthur** – À compter de ce jour, les exécutions se feront uniquement par pendaison. Signé : Arthur. Et voilà !

 **Léodagan (furieux)** – Quoi ?

 _Arthur finit d'écrire, jette la plume et garde la feuille_

 **Arthur** – Et hop, une loi de plus !

 **Père Blaise** – Bah oui, mais du coup je sais pas trop où la ranger moi celle-là...

 **ÉCRAN NOIR**

 **Léodagan** – Moi j'ai bien un endroit à vous suggérer…


End file.
